


Letters to you (that you'll never read)

by Chiaramarcella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Letters, Post Season 6, Roni - Freeform, curse, emma leaving, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaramarcella/pseuds/Chiaramarcella
Summary: (Set after season 6) after Emma leaves with hook Regina can't help but miss the blonde. She decides to write Emma letters about what her life is like now in storybrooke and how much she misses her. She will never actually send them to her but at least the words don't remain just a thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Letter one. 

Dear Emma, 

It's been a month since you left, but I still think about you every single day.  
I thought it would get easier, missing you. But it doesn't, it's hard and it for heavens sake seems to get harder the more time that passes.  
I miss our constant bickering, no one else in this boring town can fight back like you do. I know I pretended to be annoyed by our harmless arguments and I know you pretended not to notice that it in fact was only pretend.   
Somehow you always saw right through me.   
But it was one of the things I loved most about our weird and complicated dynamic.   
Every time I walk in the sheriffs office I expect to see you sitting there, a smug smile on your face as I walk in after you make a teasing comment that I would then happily return.   
But then you're not there and I feel my heart ache.   
Things are just not the same without you here, every little thing I do feels different.   
You impacted my life in more ways than you can imagine and now that you're gone there is a big Emma shaped hole in my heart.   
A part of me is mad at you for leaving me and Henry for that guyliner.  
But if that is what makes you happy then I will make peace with that, for you Emma. I'm used to feeling miserable and alone, it's been like this my whole life.   
I'll survive, like I always do. The only thing that makes this bearable is knowing that you are happy.   
I hope you are. I hope Hook gives you all the love he has, because you deserve it.   
You deserve so much Emma and if he doesn't give you that then I will find him and make sure to give him another hook.   
I won't send this letter to you as I do not want you to worry about me.  
But I will keep writing them, it makes me feel closer to you and I need that. 

Love,  
Regina.

PS: Yes because there is an Emma shaped hole in my heart means that it's shaped like an idiot.


	2. Letter 2

Letter two.

Dear Emma,

Today Zelena took me to Granny's to eat lunch, she was worried about me.  
I haven't been to Granny's since you left because it used to be our spot, despite how I would complain about Granny's cooking.  
Remember how you took me there for lunch every friday? And the saturday mornings we spend there eating breakfast with Henry, like a family?  
Don't think I never noticed the secret agreement you had with Granny to give you more fries so you could share with me. I saw the difference in portion size between your fries and all the other costumers.  
Not that you wouldn't have shared them with me if it was the normal size.  
You knew I loved my kale salad but I loved the fries just as much even though I'd never give up my pride and admit that.  
At first you offered me to share the fries -or practically forced me to eat them- but after a while it was a habit, just something we did.  
I ate my kale salad, you ate your gross unhealthy burger and we shared the fries together.  
Today when Granny gave me and my sister our food she handed me a side of fries with a sympathetic smile.  
It wasn't the same though.  
They seemed to taste differently, I didn't enjoy them as much as I thought I did.  
Maybe it was more the sharing with you that I enjoyed rather than the actual fries.  
Can't believe I'm writing a whole letter about some fries.  
You're the worst influence ever. 

Love,  
Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
